<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you take this woman? by Lesbian_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218617">Do you take this woman?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan'>Lesbian_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Protective Sara Lance, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before their wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally finished the wedding fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">April 26th 2019</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sara walks down the stairs and joins the other woman on couch. She’s nervous as hell, but she knows that this is what she wants to do. “Ava?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah babe?” The taller blonde looks up from her phone to smile at her. “So... I’ve been having trouble writing my vows. And I couldn’t figure out why, because I love you... I know that I love you more than anything. I just was having a hard time putting it in words...” Sara says trying to get out what she had to say. </p><p> </p><p>The other woman cuts her off, “Baby, your vows don’t have to be this huge thing. I know that you love me!” Sara smiles and continues, “I know, but… so I wrote them. And there good… just missing a lot of what I want to say. But I realized... the reason I was having trouble is because there are things that I want to tell you. That I.... need to tell you, but they’re only for you. No one else should hear them!” The tall woman was smiling bigger than before, but she allowed her to continue. “Can I read you the private vows tonight? I have one written for the wedding tomorrow, but I also wrote these one for just you.” Sara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ava tucks a strand of blonde hair behind the girls ear leaving her hand to linger on her cheek. “I may have written personal vows too. I was planning on reading them to you before we went to bed.” Sara’s smile widens, “Look at us already on the same wavelength! You wanna do it now?” Ava just nods, stands up and grabs the shorter girls hand. She leads them to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>They sit cross legged on the bed facing each other with their knees touching. “Can I go first?” Sara asks. A small nod allows her to pull out her phone and reach her other hand to hold onto Ava’s as she starts to read. </p><p> </p><p>“Ava Sharpe, you are my best friend. You are my favorite person. And you are the love of my life. I knew from that first date that you were different. I knew that you were special. All of my friends and family can confirm that before we met I thought marriage and committing yourself to one person was stupid. I couldn’t see why anyone would want to limit their future experiences like that” Sara looks up and Ava’s eyes are fixed on her, so she continues.</p><p> </p><p>“But then I met you, and my entire perspective flipped. I can’t imagine my life without you… I don’t want to imagine my life without you. You make me smile when I’ve had a hard day at work. You make me laugh when I have road rage. You make me cry, honestly more than I ever have before, with your beautiful words. I’ve cried more in the last 3 years than I cried my entire life before we met” She looks up again and already has tears in her eyes, but she’s holding them back.</p><p> </p><p>“You also challenge me, and you push me to be the best version of myself. You make me want to be a better person… for you. I’ve never been a very protective person… but with you… I want to make it so no one ever hurts you again. Ava when you told me about all of the things that you have been through I wished that I could just never let you out of my sight” her voice cracks when she talks about the girls past.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love getting to be the one who sees that little pout you get on your face when you realized you have finished your glass of wine or beer. I get to see how when you first wake up you stretch so hard that you shake. I’m the only one who gets to hear how low and raspy your voice is in the morning” Sara squeezes her hand as she continues.</p><p> </p><p>“I also love that I’m the only one who gets to feel those perfect lips pressed against mine. And how that tongue feels on my clit. And your long fucking fingers… I love how I’m the only one who takes showers and baths with you. And only I get to explore and worship your body. I love knowing that I’m the only one who knows how beautiful you are when you come. I like how I fall in love with you a little more every time we orgasm together looking into each other’s eyes. And how I fall harder every time you pull me in for a hug and hold me” both girls now have tears streaming down their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“I love everything about you and I never want to stop learning new things that you do or like. I’ve never been more excited… than I am to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to  show you every day how much you mean to me… and how much I love you. Always and forever.” Sara sniffs and lets the tears run down her face and looks up at Ava.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up and into Ava’s eyes and the taller woman let’s a new wave of tears flow. She reaches out and pulls Sara into her lap so she is straddling her. They sit pressed together for a few minutes letting the tears go. Ava pulls back a little bit leans in again to capture the other woman’s lips. They just stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments. “I wanna read mine, ok?” Ava says finally. She receives a nod and the woman gets out of her lap. She pulls out her phone and opens up her note labeled ‘Private Vows’.</p><p> </p><p>“Sara Lance, you pushed your way into my life at a time when I was blocking anyone and everyone from getting close to me. You put down roots and held on even when I tried to push you away, and I have never been more grateful for your stubbornness in my whole life” Both of them chuckle a little as she continues.</p><p> </p><p>“You made me willing to let people in again. After everything that happened with my family, and my past relationships, I had convinced myself that I wanted to spend my life alone. Man was I wrong. I was just afraid to let people near my heart, but you…” Ava looks up from her phone, “You”. She extends her hand to place it on the girls thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You were gentle and kind with my heart and you helped me heal from something I never thought I would heal from. From a lot of things I didn’t think I would recover from. But your love and resilience has taught me so much” When Ava looks up there is a tear running down Sara’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I had never allowed myself to be vulnerable with someone, never allowed someone to touch me. But with you, I knew I could trust you. And I wanted to be with you like that. I wanted you to see me at my most vulnerable. And I haven’t regrated it for one second” She smiles at the girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am still so turned on by you. And you still get me so flustered, I don’t understand how after 9 years you still affect me like that. But I love it” Ava reaches up and wipes a tear from her fiancée’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You make me feel loved. You make me happy. You are my home. You are my safe place Sara Lance. I promise to be with you every day and show you how amazing our love is. I can’t wait for tomorrow, when you will finally be my wife. I love you, always and forever” Ava puts her phone down and she is knocked back when the other girl crashes into her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sara crashes her lips into Ava’s they sit like that for a minute. When they break apart Sara leans her forehead against the other girls, keeping her eyes closed and breathing into each other’s mouths. They spend the next hour ravishing each other and being in their own little world. They both drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the wedding day! There is a bump in the road when Ava hears from someone she wasn't expecting to her from.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">April 27th 2019</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The wedding was happening at their house, because of course it was. They had a nice spot on their property for the ceremony and the reception will be on their deck. The wedding was small, just close friends and Sara’s family. Everyone from out of town was staying at a hotel in town and would just drive up for the afternoon. The wedding party would be there early to help both girls get ready.</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>The light was shining in through their large bay windows. Ava woke up to a weight shifting on top of her and the feeling of lips on her neck. “Good morning beautiful” Sara whispers into her ear when she begins to stir. “I’m surprised you are up before me” Ava responds without opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sara leans down and captured the girls lips in a slow soft kiss. She runs her tongue along her bottom lip before pushing her way into her mouth. Ava moaned at the feeling and then bit down lightly on the woman’s lip, pulling back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Ava asks after releasing the flesh between her teeth and opening her eyes for the first time of the day. “It’s 7… we should probably get up soon. We need to shower, and I desperately need a cup of coffee” Sara says brushing a strand of hair behind the girls ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go make us coffee while you wake up more, then we can go take a shower. How does that sound” The small blonde asks when Ava doesn’t say anything after her last remark. “Ok” is all she gets in response.</p><p> </p><p>Sara quickly makes 2 cups of coffee, and hears the shower turn on as she is walking up the stairs. She moves straight into the bathroom and into the shower placing both cups down on the shelf in there. Ava is standing under the shower head wetting her hair facing the wall with her eyes closed. She comes up behind her fiancée and wraps her arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeeezzz Sara!” Ava yells when she wasn’t expecting the contact. “Fuck me…” she whispers trying to calm her heart rate back down. She had been so zoned out enjoying the water that she hadn’t even realized the girl had come back upstairs. “Mmmm… I’d love to but our family and friends will be here in like an hour. How about we wait until tonight” Sara says pulling the girl back by her hips so her front is flush against Ava’s back. “What?” Ava asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>Sara chuckles, “You said ‘fuck me’ and I’m saying we have to wait until later” she is running her hands up and down the girls stomach when they hear the door open downstairs. All of their doors are open, because why wouldn’t they be, they live alone. Sara runs out of the shower dripping water everywhere in an attempt to quickly shut their bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she gets their Laurel, Zari, and Charlie are standing by the door to their bedroom. “What the hell Sara!” Laurel exclaims covering her eyes. She shuts the door and pokes her head out so they can no longer see her naked body. “Hey, looking good Sara!” Charlie says laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell me? What the hell you Laurel. You guys are an hour early” Sara says, obviously not too phased by the incident. “Just go down stairs, we’re showering and then we will be right down” She says again before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you guys not more shocked by what just happened” Laurel asks turning to Zari and Charlie. “Oh, we’ve seen both of them naked plenty of times” Zari smiling. “Do I even want to know?” Laurel asks as her eyes go wide. “Ew! Not like that! We had keys to their place back in San Francisco and we would come wake them up a lot after we would party the night before” Zari explains.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so weird” Laurel says as they make their way downstairs. “Ehh not really, they’ve seen us naked too” Charlie adds.</p><p> </p><p>After Sara makes it back into the bathroom she shuts that door too, just in case people decide to barge in. Ava is standing in the shower frowning. “What?” Sara asked as she approached the tall blonde. “Now your sister knows we shower together” Ava says with a little bit of a whine. “Aves… she’s known for a while. I’m sure even my dad knows too… We have two shower-heads in here babe” Sara says grabbing onto the taller blonde’s hips. “It’ll be ok. I’m sure they’ll forgive you for corrupting innocent little Sara considering that you’re about to be my wife”.</p><p> </p><p>Ava scoffed at the implication that Sara was the one who was corrupted. She couldn’t help but smile though, at the mention of being her wife.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>About a half hour later Ava and Sara make it downstairs in shorts and tank tops. Everyone hugs and gets coffee and a muffin, that Laurel brought. Gary, Mark, Nora, and Ray arrive a few minutes later along with Justin and Connor. Rachel is the last one to show up, but in her defense everyone was early and she is the only one who had never been here before.</p><p> </p><p>Zari is Sara’s person of honor, they decided to say person instead of maid because both of the girls had guys in their wedding parties. The rest of Sara’s brides people are Charlie, Laurel, and Connor.</p><p> </p><p>Nora is Ava’s person of honor, the others are Rachel, Gary, and Justin. Mark and Ray will be helping Quentin communicate everything back and forth between the bridal parties, and making sure everyone eats and drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Sara and Ava hadn’t wanted to do any of the traditional wedding stuff, hence they slept together last night and are hanging out this morning. Zari and Nora had convinced them that they had to at least get ready in separate rooms. So they are. Sara and her people are in the master bedroom and Ava and her people are in the guest bedroom across the house.</p><p>Zari and Charlie are really good with cosmetics since they often do the photography clients when Charlie has a photoshoot. Zari and Charlie are going to work together and do everyone’s hair and makeup. They start getting hair done in Sara’s room. After everyone is all set with hair they move over to Ava’s room to start.</p><p> </p><p>By the time everyone’s hair is done Ray and Mark are knocking on peoples doors bringing sandwiches and drinks. They bring them first to Sara’s people. Before the boys leave Sara stops them, “Hey make sure Ava eats and drinks water. She won’t want to if she’s nervous. But she needs to. She’ll say she’s not hungry, but she’ll get dizzy if she doesn’t eat”. After Sara finishes talking everyone in the room is staring at her. “What? I wanna make sure she’s ok” she shrugs them off to eat her food.</p><p> </p><p>As they make their way around Ava’s room she tries to wave them off claiming she’s not hungry. “Yeah no. We have strict orders from Sara to make sure you eat and drink water” Mark says smiling at his friend. Ava sighs and relents, there is no point in fight with her on this.</p><p> </p><p>After lunch makeup is started. They were on their last person when Rachel says, “Hey Ava, you got a DM from someone on Instagram”. Ava takes the phone and opens it up to see a message from an account called ‘bethhlyfe’.</p><p> </p><p>Ava drops her phone and stands up and walks straight to the corner of the room. She sinks down and curls her legs in. Nora is getting her makeup done, but the sound of the phone clattering to the ground pulls her out. “Hey Ava. Are you ok?” she asks as she sees her friend move to the corner.</p><p> </p><p>She follows and crouches down to ask again, but Ava begins to shake and tears are running down her face. Her breathing is labored and Nora asks more concerned, “Ava are you ok?”. Her answer is quiet but she can hear her clear enough to know what she said. “Sara”</p><p> </p><p>Nora stands up and everyone in the room is confused as she moves to leave the room she looks at Gary, who like her has seen this before. They know what her panic attacks look like from living with her. “Give her space… I’m going to get Sara”.</p><p> </p><p>Nora bursts into Sara’s room where it’s just Laurel, Sara, Mark, Quentin, and Ray talking. Sara is smiling, but as soon as she sees Nora’s face her expression darkens. “Ava’s having a panic attack” Nora makes eye contact with Sara, who immediately jumps up. She starts to run across the house to their guest bedroom, she strips off her tank top so she is in a bra and shorts as she makes her way there.</p><p> </p><p>Sara pushes the door open and crosses to Ava. Gary and Nora get everyone out and shut the door. “What is going on?” Zari asks confused. “Ava’s having a panic attack and Sara is the most likely to be able to stop it and prevent it from getting worse” Gary explains. Everyone is standing outside the door now. “Ok, why did she take off her shirt?” Laurel asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sara found that Ava calms down best when they can be touching. Like skin to skin contact” Nora says a little nervous about divulging all of this, but she can’t just not say anything. And these are her closest friends and family.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>After the door is closed Sara pulls the girls legs away from her chest. She moves to straddle her and strips Ava out of her tank top too. She presses their bodies together and lets Ava cry it out. They sit in relative silence for 20 minutes while the tall blonde calms herself down. Sara leans back when she notices her breathing is back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby. What happened?” Sara asks cradling the girls face in her hands. In a whisper Ava says, “I got a DM”. Sara grabs the phone and before she can even ask she receives a nod telling her to read it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘Hey Ava… its’s Beth from high school. I found you on Instagram a few years ago just to check to see how you were doing. I see that you are getting married soon… to a girl. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’m sure you heard that I married Jason… remember him? The football player. Well we got a divorce a few months ago. I wanted to reach out but I have been too chicken to do it, but when I saw you were getting married I figured this was my last chance.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I know things between us didn’t end great in high school… and I know that you had it a little rough afterwards. I just wanted to see if you had any of the same feelings from high school, because I have never stopped thinking about you. And if you do... I would say don’t get married and come find me. I have changed.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I love you Ava.’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She is feeling a whole host of emotions. She really wants to be there for Ava, but she can’t help but wonder if this panic attack is because Ava is going to call off the wedding. “Do you… want to call of the wedding?” She asks her voice sounding small. “Oh my god… no Sara that’s not… absolutely not” Ava speaks and her voice is the surest it has ever been. “Ok. I just had to ask” the smaller girl answers.</p><p> </p><p>They talk for close to an hour about the residual hurt that the message brought up, and how Ava’s panic was more about Sara eventually hurting her the same way Beth did, rather than any feelings she had for the woman. Even though she knew it would never be like that. Sara understood that this was just her anxiety and that she didn’t actually feel that she would do anything to her.</p><p> </p><p>Sara is scrolling through the girls Instagram, “Hey just know that you got a major upgrade… I’m way hotter than this bitch” Sara says knowing that Ava always feels better when she makes facetious remarks. They both chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>Sara opens the door and makes her way downstairs where everyone is sitting. When everyone stands to look at her when they notice her presence, she is immediately reminded of going to talk to families after a surgery is complete.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good… Don’t talk about it. Just let her have a good rest of the day ok?” everyone nods. Nora looks at her watch, “We’ve still got an hour before people start to show up. We’ve got plenty of time” she says as she moves to stand next to the small blonde. “</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie can you go touch up Ava’s makeup and Zari can you touch up mine? And then come back in to get ready when your done Charlie” They separate back into the two rooms and finish getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>When they are ready to do the ‘first look’ they move Sara down stairs first into their living room and them Ava down second keeping her in the open area by the stairs. They turn the girls around and move them so they are in the same room. Neither girl knowns what the other is even wearing.</p><p> </p><p>They have tears in their eyes instantly when they see their future wife.</p><p> </p><p>Sara is in a simple thin strapped white dress that is covered in lace. There is a slit up to her mid-thigh and low but V-neck. She is in white medium height heels and her hair is curled and all pushed to one side.</p><p> </p><p>Ava is in white slim cut dress pants and a white dress shirt with a tight fitting white suit coat over top. She is also wearing a white tie and white dress shoes. Her hair is half up half down and wavy.</p><p> </p><p>They approach each other and with Sara’s heels they are almost the same height. They rest their foreheads together and hold each other close. “Fuck you look so good Ava” Sara whispers so no one else in the room can hear. “You’re not disappointed I’m not wearing a dress?” Ava asks pulling back a little to look into her eyes. Sara shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>She surges forward to place a passionate kiss on the girls lips. “That’s not you Ava… I know that. There was no doubt in my mind that you were going to be wearing pants today. And I love that about you” Sara reassures her brushing her fingers along the girls jaw. Ava just smiles.</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>The wedding was beautiful. They read mild, shorter versions of the vows they read last night. That didn’t stop them from both crying again. The wedding was so small that they were able to have the reception on their back deck.</p><p> </p><p>Quentin steps out and projects loud enough for everyone to hear, “May I present for the first time… my daughters… Dr. and Dr. Lance”. Everyone cheers and watches the couple have their first dance, then each girl had a father daughter dance with Quentin. Ava was not expecting it, so it made her a little emotional.</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p>By the time most people leave its 12am. The wedding party helped clean up the best they could tonight with promises of being back tomorrow afternoon to finish. Sara closes the door when their guests leave and she is being pulled by her hand back outside. Ava takes her phone out and presses play.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls the girl into her chest and they dance for several songs before Ava picks the smaller girl up so she has her legs wrapped around her waist and whispers, “Let’s go to bed” into her wife’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Ava places the girl down on the bed gently and climbs on top of her. “I love you so much Dr. Sara Lance”. Sara swallows, her mouth goes dry from the way that Ava is looking at her. “I love you too Dr. Ava Lance” they both smile at that. They have plans to leave for their honeymoon in two days. But tonight they just enjoy a night alone in their house. The first night of many as a married couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes shit like that happens... people who cause you pain try to wiggle their way back into your life at the worst times!</p><p>The link below shows what Sara's dress looked like.<br/>https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRfKMWqxAxv7w4H-gft9dwqheyOuUgTfPGgld8SugwVpVH1loP1k2qjRgoCk41tEUe2WoFGMN4&amp;usqp=CAc</p><p>I hope you liked it. Let me know your suggestions, ideas, and thoughts in the comments. Also come hangout on Twitter with me, let’s be friends. My handle is @Lesbianfan1<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>